Moonlight
Moonlight is a Shadow Fury and the last of her kind. She looks exactly like a regular Night Fury, and is a distant cousin to them, though they are much more powerful. They posses abilities quite similar to different dragon breeds, she has poisonous spikes on her tail like a Nadder and can set herself on fire like a Nightmare. Being light weight and small Moonlight is agile and quick making her impossible to spot until its to late, so she is a perfect chose for sneak attack and deadly missions. Her dream it to watch Shadowsa fall and the Ageless War end, thus she has joined with Team Light and under Lumera is currently learning how to tap into the powers of her other two elements, wind and electricity. She prides herself with her unique speed which now fully mastered allows her to keep pace with the Light Warriors!!! She started out in with her friends on the Isle of Berk just like any other Fury breed and spent most of her days there. She played and spent time with the Vikings and dragons on that island, until recently. One day Moonlight got wind of an elite army of pure hearted dragons who had just scored a huge victory against the Shadow dragon army. She had heard of how this valiant team vanquished the Decepticons, and how their powerful leader Lumera had destroyed Unicron and crippled Shadowsa. And that is all it took, determined to make her mark and aid in stopping the shadow dragons once and for all Moonlight packed up and headed out to a meeting point in Scotland. There she meet Lumera herself, passed Heaven's judgment, and was introduced to the team as a member, Moonlight belongs to http://md9360.deviantart.com/ Physical Description A teenage Shadow Fury female who is a deep purple in coloration. She has the normal physical appearance of a Night Fury, except that her coloration differs from that of an actual one. Besides the deep purple body color Moonlight sports a magenta underbelly, magenta eyes, and magenta markings. The markings are found on the top of her head and on the bottom of her wings, the mark on her head is in the shape of a four pointed star and the ones on her wings outline the bottoms of her wings membrane. Moonlight also has markings along her ears and horns that appear as small magenta triangles that run down the majority of said ears and horns. Elemental Abilities Being a breed that branches from the Night Furies gives Moonlight the incredible abilities to utilize fire shots and blue fire shots common for the Fury Species. However, the unique abilities of her breed allow her to control electricity in the form of lightning. ''Fire Blast: ''Moonlight charges a large shot of combined flames which explodes with the force of a bomb and singes or burns all enemies withing it's blast radius. All those caught in ground zero are instantly obliterated by the impact. ''Blue Fire Shot: ''An attack that is powerful but costly; Moonlight does not tend to use this attack often due to the energy needed for it. The attack acts similar to her Fire Blast attack, however, it shots out blue flames which cover the ground and continue to burn. ''Lightning Bolt: ''Moonlight can shot single bolts from her mouth that are powerful enough to fry a dragon's brain. These bolts also have deadly accuracy and the voltage is incredible. Bio Before Team Light Moonlight was born in Berk to a Shadow fury named Sapphire and soon became a renowned hatchling. She was born a Shadow Fury, the last of her breed, which was extremely rare, even Legendary. Though she was never threatened or hunted as a hatchling and therefore lived a peaceful childhood playing around the island. After many years of growing up on the island Moonlight started wondering what life on the outside would be like and what kind of adventures she could have. Sure she managed to get through Drogo's dragon wars unscathed, but she felt that spending 10 years on this island was enough for her and that she needed to see the outside world for what it is and enjoy her life to it's fullest. So she started wishing for a way to get off the island and a new purpose or destiny to follow. She didn't have to wait very long. Days later a wicked storm that formed off the tip of Scotland hurtled onto their island sending with it two other dragons; Lumera Lightstar and Angel. At first the islanders and dragons were stumped to see two new dragons appear out of nowhere and Hiccup even tried to classify them; only to learn that their species had no uniform look, to his dismay of course. When Lumera and Angel were finally able to become strong enough to leave the island they attempted to go but were stopped by Toothless and Hiccup to make sure they got proper healing. Lumera argued that they needed to leave right away in order to stop the Loch Ness moster's current attacks on shore goers. Upon hearing this Moonlight pleaded with Toothless to let her go with them as she found this to be her chance at a new life. Toothless agreed but only if he and the others dragons would go along to provide support in case she got hurt. When the group returned to England Knockout met them there and reported that the lake beast was out of control. The gang took to the skies and ended up defeating the mighty beast and discovering a mystery as old as time. Upon seeing that everything turned out as planned the dragons of Berk decided to return back.....well all but one. Moonlight had decided to stay behind. Moonlight had been told all about Lumera's life and felt it her duty to help such a wonderful being bring down the evil Shadowsa. So she requested to join the team and was let in with no trouble. (Hiccup and Toothless belong to HHTYD/Dreamworks) (Knockout belongs to TFP/Hasbro) Relationships Lumera Lightstar Moonlight respects her immensely and will lay down her own life to protect her queen. Angel A great close friend of Moonlight's these two tend to train and hag out a lot in the City of Light. Quotes "Am I?! I wanna live to see the day Shadowsa crumbles!"~ Moonlight Gallery Moonlight s mom trying to get her into a bath by moonlightdragon369-d7bb70i.png Moonlight ref sheet by moonlightdragon369-d7atewz.jpg Moonlight.jpg Moonlight is disteacted by moonlightdragon369-d7a4pfb.jpg Trivia TBACategory:Characters Category:Team Light